Splattered
by Xanpluto
Summary: Tk died in a car accident or so they thought. A month later the digidestines travel to the digital world and hear rumors that Tk is alive and has been committing evil acts.Is this true, has Tk entered the dark side? Kari doesn't believe it, do you? Takari
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Tragedy and Reform

* * *

**

_Ring, Ring!_

Kari Kamiya walked pleasantly over the phone. A wide smile was spread across her face in amusement - she had just finished reading a hilarious e-mail from Yolie - and she thought nothing could dampen her day.

"Hello, Kamiya residence, Kari speaking."

"Kari, something's happened," Tai's voice had lost all its normal pizazz and all that remained was pathetic sadness. Kari's happy mood crashed. If anyone had seen her face they'd notice it was drained of color and her eyes contained anxiety for the answers to her next questions.

"What is it, Tai? What's happened?"

Tai didn't respond for a few seconds, he seemed to be carefully thinking about how to world his grave news, "It's Tk. There was an accident."

_What_? Her mind raced.

"He…he's…" Tai struggled with the words. "When he came out from Basketball practice...he crossed the street and…and…"

"He's alright, right?" She questioned loudly. "He's in the hospital with minor injuries, right—

"Kari," Tai interrupted, "he's gone. He's completely spattered across the road." From Kari's wail Tai knew he had chosen the absolutely worst way to phrase the news. He continued over her shocked sobs, "I'm sorry, Kari, Tk is dead."

* * *

_How could she not have sensed it? How could she be in such a great mood while he was dying?_ Kari felt like her head was spinning out of control, the room was getting blurry, and she soon found that she didn't have the strength to stand up. Her knees buckled. There was a loud crash as she hit ground.

"KARI! KARI, ARE YOU THERE?" Tai screamed into the phone; his voice managed to convey several emotions of grief, panic, and worry. "Shit."

He hung up the phone and raced home. He dodged the police officers, the grim assorted body parts lying everywhere, and he ran.

At last he bustled threw the door and skidded to halt before his fainted sister. "Kari, Kari, wake up!" He shook her body furiously his breath coming out in giant heaves.

Slowly her eyes opened, "Tai, I had the most horrific dream; you told me Tk was—

"Kari, it wasn't a dream." Tai stated sadly.

Kari's eyes went wide in shock and sobs shook her body. "I should have known Tai! I should have felt it!"

Tai leaned down, comforting his sister with his mere presence. This was a sad day for all of the digidestineds.

* * *

Three weeks later the police still hadn't found the driver. In most other cases there would have been clues such as a broken grill or matching tire tracks, but the police found nothing. There were no witness accounts or video footage to identify any details that had lead to Tk's sudden demise. All they had for evidence of the event was Tk's body was spattered across the road. Investigators had determined that the car must having been going at least 90 MPH in order to cause so much damage to him; his death would have been quick on impact. He wouldn't have even felt the warm sensation of blood soaking his favorite hat. He wouldn't have time to scream as his rib punctured in internal organs. He wouldn't have known what had hit him.

All the digidestineds seemed broken and hope had left their hearts. Davis wept proficiently at the funeral as he lost both a best friend and a rival. However, the two most affected would be the two that loved Tk the most: Matt and Kari.

Matt didn't come to school for two weeks following the incident. The other digidestineds called him often but he chose not to talk in anything other than one worded answers and grunts. He was no doubt blaming himself for this whole ordeal.

On day, Tai had chanced to go over to his house after worrying about his silence. No doubt they had gotten into a heated argument and possibly a physical fight such as those that had often occurred in the digital world. Whatever it was, it had snapped Matt out of his current mood of blaming himself and the following Monday he returned to school. Even if he didn't socialize much at least at school they could look over him.

Kari seemed no better. She cried herself to sleep every night and in school would often break into silent fits of tears. Tai didn't know how to snap her out of it like he had Matt and wished that Gatomon was here. But because she wasn't, he often had to watch over Kari all by himself. When dreaming she would call Tk's name or cry about how she should have sensed it. Sometimes she'd wake up in a heated sweat and Tai would comfort her - this was all he knew how to do.

* * *

Kari was walking home from school alone. Normally Tk would be there but for obvious reason he wasn't today. Her camera swung back and forth on her neck. She didn't know why she still carried it; she hadn't been inspired to take any pictures lately.

With one final thump she was incredibly annoyed and unlooped it from her neck, attempting to shove it in her backpack. But during her movements, she accidentally pressed a button and a flash went off taking a picture from behind her. Muttering to herself, Kari waited for the picture to appear so as she could delete it.

Her heart stopped. Her blood seemed to run cold. The picture that appeared on the screen showed Tk standing on the road behind her.

After the initial shock wore off she whipped her head around. Nobody was there. The street was empty.

She looked at her camera, Tk still stood in the picture. His skin paler than usual but his eyes still the beautiful blue filled with hope. Kari looked at the street again, he wasn't there. She must have been going crazy.

It was her mind playing tricks on her, she told herself, but in her heart she didn't believe it to be true. She did have proof anyways - the camera would automatically record the date and time of the picture. In a frenzied motion, she turned herself around in the direction of the high school.

Her feet ran, her hands held the precious camera, and her heart raced. She was moving as fast and softly as humanly possible.

She finally reached the school, just as the last bell rung (the high school got out later than the middle school) and the students rushed out. She quickly spotted the group of digidestineds and ran.

Matt scanned the grounds and quickly noticed a small sweat soaked girl running towards them. He nudged Tai in the ribs and pointed. Tai looked up and was shocked to see Kari sprinting. A second later she skidded to a halt in front of the group.

* * *

"Kari, what are you doing here?" Tai asked concerned.

In between huffs and wheezes Kari began, "T—k—I—saw—Tk"

The group stared at her, Tai looked angry, "Kari, this isn't something you joke about! Don't come here and tell some ridiculous story that isn't even plausible!"

Kari ignored his outburst and shoved the camera into her brother's hands, "Look—he's—right—there"

The group huddled around the camera. There Tk stood, much paler and without his trademark hat, but still the same Tk they knew. "Kari this could have been taken before he…" Sora began.

"I—took—it—by—accident—just—now—look—at—the—date" She gripped her chest while panting.

The group looked in the right hand corner and read April 22, 2:46.

"This isn't logical" An astounded Izzy remarked.

"Is it a ghost?" Joe questioned with disbelief. He realistic and practical mind didn't believe in possible.

"—or is he alive?" Matt remarked with a frown upon his face. He didn't know whether to be happy or sad about the news mostly he was just shocked.

Kari's wheezing hadn't stopped. Her knees gave out on her and she fell on all fours to the ground. Before anyone had time to react or help her up, she vomited at their feet.

* * *

It was nearly an hour after Kari had showed the older digidestineds her bizarre and unbelievable finding.. The younger group of digidestineds had been called and rushed over to the Kamiya's apartment.

"Wait, how exactly did it happen?" Izzy asked again and Kari started to explain for what felt like the 100th time.

"I was taking my camera off and trying to shove it into my backpack," Kari demonstrated taking the camera off her neck, "I accidentally pushed a button and the camera took a picture behind me," Kari demonstrated the angle the camera had been held at and took a picture, "Then I waited so I could delete the pic—

Kari gasped holding the camera in front of her face with shaking hands. The others looked with concern as she looked like she might vomit again. Tai jumped to her side and Matt grabbed the camera from her hands. His eyes widened in disbelief. "It can't be…"

Tk was in the center of the camera. Once again, he didn't have his hat and his face showed a slight smile which contradicted him paler and skinnier body than before death. While this was concerning, it didn't mask the strangeness of what was occurring behind him. Most of the screen around him was that of the Kamiya living room, but bordering around Tk was a different setting: a portrait of an angel hanging on a stone wall.

The camera was passed around and while everyone was shocked it was the original six who were the most flabbergasted.

"Behind him that's…that's…." Joe stuttered.

"It's Devimons castle." Matt stated matter-o-factly.

Mimi added, "I could never forget the pretty angel painting, the one Devimon mocked us with."

"Devimon?" Cody questioned and turned towards Matt, "You told me about him once. You said he killed Angemon in front of Tk."

Matt shook his head, "Devimon didn't kill Angemon, Angemon sacrificed himself."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Davis shouted frustrated. "Why would Tk be back there! Isn't he dead!"

Yolie slapped the back of his head, "Shut up Davis."

Ignoring the outburst Tai stood up with enthusiasm, "Let's go find out, let's go to Devimon's Castle atop Infinity Mountain." He looked over towards Kari and Matt; they nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

It had been a long time since they had entered the digital world, they hoped the portal would open. To their dismay it wouldn't.

"What are we suppose to do now?" Davis asked in anger.

"Izzy, Ken, maybe you could figure out a way?" Sora suggested confidently.

The two were already typing on the computer. "There's no recognition of the digital world at all." Izzy said disappointed.

"Wait!" Ken shouted aloud and the others looked at him. "Something's appearing on the screen."

They all huddled around watching as words appeared one letter at a time:

_Please don't come to the digital world, it's not safe._

The digidestineds mouths gaped open.

"Is that Tk?" Davis demanded.

"Is he alive?" Mimi asked bluntly.

"Either he is or something supernatural is going on." Izzy answered.

"This doesn't make any sense," Kari sniffled as tears ran down her cheeks, "Why would Tk be doing this to us?"

"Because he's trying to protect us." Matt spoke outright his face turned away from the others, "He's always thought about others safety before his own, sacrificing himself."

"But why the car accident?" Yolie asked.

"Maybe it wasn't a car accident," Izzy hypothesized, "They never found any concrete evidence that it was a car, that's just what everyone assumed."

"But Tk's body?" Joe said unable to dismiss the hard facts.

"We've seen stranger things. Maybe it was just a bunch of data." Cody offered.

"So, someone setup Tk's death? Or did he set it up himself? Or he really is dead? The main question is what's happening to him now. Why all the mystery? Why make us worry?" Tai asked in a slightly broken voice.

The group silenced in thought, suddenly Ken started theorizing, "We know that Tk thinks of others before himself so it's possible he feigned his death in order to deal with some new evil and protect us. But, why chose us his happy face afterwords? Wouldn't that defeat the point of his feigned death? My guess is that his death was set up by someone else. He's been trying to tell us that he's okay and not to worry in those pictures. What he doesn't realize is that his smiling face can't detract from his obvious paleness and loss of weight. If he did, he would realize he's making us worry more."

"But what about the e-mail, why didn't he send one weeks ago? And how does he know we were trying to get to the digital world?" Cody remarked.

Ken didn't seem to have an answer for this. Instead it was Joe that said something, "he's watching us," as an after thought he added, "Or maybe he's sensing us."

"But how—" Tai started, than as the sudden thought hit him, he looked at his sister. "Kari!"

All the digidestineds had their eyes on the tear stroked girl. She looked dazed and responded weekly, "What?"

"We know you guys are bonded by crests and love." Kari looked a little shocked at his forwardness, but Tai paid no attention as he continued. "You said once to me that if you tried you could finish each others sentences almost as if you were reading each others minds. And you have been constantly muttered in your sleep about how you should have sensed it."

More tears ran down her cheeks; she chose not to respond.

Matt walked forward and kneeled in front of her. "Please Kari, tell me he's all right?"

Kari looked at the blond who reminded her so much of Tk; her voice quivered as she began, "He's alive, but he's hurting."

* * *

I hope you enjoy the re-edited first chapter.

R & R

Xanpluto


	2. Chapter 2: Renewed

[insert normal author talk]

Now, to the story!

* * *

Chapter 2: Renewed

**

* * *

**

Tk walked unconsciously around the castle. He paid no attention to where his feet were taking him - he hadn't a spare thought to think about it. Instead his mind raced with theories and plans. He knew the others thought him dead, brutally murdered by some drunk driver, and for a while he thought it was for the best. It meant they wouldn't come looking for him and be put in danger. But Tk couldn't torture them, torture Kari, forever. He felt their hope dwindle. Maybe if they could hope again it would give him the strength and power to fight this thing.

He had decided to send some sort of message to them, containing little information that would allow them to go searching for him, but enough for hope. His plan had worked, unfortunately, it worked too well. When he sent his second message their hope made his power unstable and showed the digidestineds too much; he'd revealed his whereabouts. This sent off another surge of hope towards him.

The digidestineds were looking for him, trying to get to the digital world. If they came, then they would surly die. He was dying; they shouldn't. Tk knew he could never allow them to enter the digital world.

He came to his decision and gathered up all his stored power. Holding a beacon of hope he raised his hands into the air and released. The light shot upwards and left Tk trembling. His skin turned an even more ghostly white, if it was even possible, and he slumped to the floor.

With his body lying on the side he whispered his final words before blacking out.

"Please guys don't come to the digital world."

* * *

Matt walked forward and kneeled in front of her. "Please Kari, tell me he's all right?"

Kari looked at the blond who reminded her so much of her beloved Tk; her voice quivered as she began, "He's alive, but he's hurting."

Matt put his arms strongly on her shoulders, "How so?"

"He's cold. He's hungry. He's weak. He's..." Tears streamed from her face and her body trembled violently, "he's dying."

Matt removed his arms, his whole world suddenly crashed for the second time that month. Tears formed at the edge of his own eyes, "We just found out he's alive, then find out he's dying. It's a load of crap. A mound of false hope. It's not right."

Tai moved forward hugging his sister and putting a hand of Matt's shoulder. "False hope is still hope, no matter what form it takes. We're going to save him, don't you worry."

Kari looked up with reddened eyes, "You promise?"

"I promise, whatever it takes we'll save him."

A green light shimmered off of the sun and reflected upon the digidestineds. "This feels so nice," Mimi stated curiously.

"I feel warm and soft," Sora added.

Joe looked at his glowing hand, "I'm still worried sick but I feel like nothing will hold us down."

"I agree, it feels empowering."

There was a minute of silence, where hence the digidestineds absorbed the heat. Kari broke away from her brother and stepped forward; with a surprisingly strong voice she said, "It feels like hope."

* * *

Thanks everybody for your great comments.

R & R

Xanpluto

I do not own digimon.


	3. Chapter 3: It can't be!

**Chapter 3: It can't be!

* * *

**

There was a minute of silence, where hence the digidestineds absorbed the heat. Kari broke away from her brother and stepped forward; with a surprisingly strong voice she stated, "It feels like hope."

As she finished speaking a pink light escaped from inside her and added to the light surrounding them. A wide smile spread across her face, "We're coming Tk."

The digidestineds watched as she began floating up into the air. Tai ran to her but soon found himself floating just below her in the same beam of light. The others followed and one by one they were lifted off the ground.

Once they were almost 200 feet up, the light began twisting and spinning and instead of a slow rising pace, they found themselves going at an exponential speed. Colors began swirling and changing form, then everything **stopped**.

They hit ground.

They all landed standing up in a perfect line. They blinked as their vision cleared and saw the same beautiful digital world they were use to. The older digidestineds recognized the place as File Island. The trees were big and strong, bright and cheerful.

"Don't come to the digital World," Davis exclaimed in a fury, "why not? From what I can see it's the same as always."

The others silently agreed. "Maybe he was mistaken." Sora offered as an excuse.

"_I don't think so_."

Ken's voice was shaky and had a severe tremble of fear to it. They others looked at him. As they did, they noticed that he was turned around in the opposite direction as the others. They followed his example and turned. A gasp escaped from 10 pairs of lips.

From a foot behind them and beyond all of File Island lay in rubles. The trees were gone, all signs of life were gone, and basically everything except barren rocks was gone.

"Watch out!" Joe yelped while pointing to the ground. The foot of grass that was there a moment ago had turned into a mere 3 inches. It continued on its fast pace and disappeared under their feet, making them drop down an inch.

"What's doing that?" Mimi asked in panic.

"I'd give my life to bet that whoever has Tk is doing it." Matt said with all needed angst and blame in his voice. It was then that a flying object hit him in the head. He swayed to gain his balance and saw whatever hit him skid along the ground. They ran over to it.

"Patamon!" Kari screamed in glee.

As Patamon's vision cleared he saw the girl who had made the noise. "Kari!" He smiled but then it suddenly cascaded into a deep frown, "You shouldn't be here."

"Why not?" Yolie asked insulted, "We're the digidestineds aren't we. We're supposed to beat the bad guys."

"It's not that simple, Yolie, you're part of the master plan. You're going to make things worse by being here, Go back!" A tear crept down Patamon's cheek and his voice cracked.

"What's going on and where's Tk?" Matt exasperated.

Patamon's eyes widened in fear and another tear escaped his eyes, "Tk's up in the castle sitting on the throne. He's the one that did all of this." Patamon's paw pointed to the destruction.

The digidestineds looked around not believing what they heard, "Tk did this?" Cody asked astounded.

Patamon flew into the air, "I have to go get the others; I'll be back."

Before the digidestineds had time to protest, Patamon was far out of sight.

"That was weird, he left so suddenly." Davis pointed out the obvious but everyone's mind was too busy to respond.

**

* * *

**

Tk woke up in a comfy bed with satin sheets. He worriedly wondered why _he_ would put him there. He got up and reached for his clothes which were folded perfectly on the bedside table putting them on in a hurry.

His body felt revived and rested.

Suddenly a dark figure appeared in the doorway. "My young king, we've got something of importance to show you."

Tk gave the figure a hard stare, "I'm not going anywhere with you, Devimon."

Devimon gave a devilish smirk, "Actually you will, activate." As soon as the last word was said a terrible pain shot threw Tk, he's body began convulsing and spazzing in every direction. "Stop." With Devimon's words the pain ceased and Tk was on the floor panting.

Devimon walked up to him wistfully and pulled off his shirt. Tk was too out of breath to defend himself in the least. Devimon pointed to Tk's heart. Tk followed his finger and saw what looked like a quarter sized black stone under his flesh. "I had the pleasure of implanting that last night, after you're little uprising. I thought it might be good for keeping the little king under control."

"You little—" Tk tried to reach for his neck but Devimon was too quick for him.

"Now, now, now you wouldn't want me to hurt you again."

Tk began, "I swear I'll get—

"Activate."

Tk's body surged out of control just as before. There were cracks as his arms whacked the floor and began to time Devimon waited for at least double the time before muttering stop.

Tk slumped to the floor his lungs gasping for air.

"If you're ready I actually do have something important to show you." Devimon picked up Tk to his feet but his legs quickly collapsed under him. With a sigh, Devimon picked him up bridal style and carried him out of the room.

When at last Devimon stopped walking they were in a grand room with a giant movie screen. Devimon set Tk on his wobbly feet and instantly an image appeared.

Tk gasped.

The digidestineds were in the digital world and not only that but Patamon was there. He watched as Patamon told lies about Tk, worst of all the others believed him. If possible, Tk felt even weaker; his friends were losing hope in him. There was no way he could stand, all his strength left him and he collapsed to the floor. He watched as Patamon flew away and the other kids sat in thought.

"I think that's enough for now," Devimon said, obviously enjoying himself as the screen went blank.

Tk looked up at Devimon his eyes full of sorrow, "Why don't you just kill me? Why go through all this?"

"It's simple, young prince; you destroyed me, so I'm destroying you from the inside out. Your death won't be easy; it will be full of pain. You will die knowing that your friends hate you, that they think the digital world was destroyed by you. You will die after witnessing their deaths. You are king of the evil that will kill them. That is why I'm showing you this; that is why you'll sit on the throne, so at last when death comes to you, you will be ruined."

Tk looked up at the monster, his hatred doubling; his friends were going to be hurt just so that Devimon could get his revenge. He couldn't let this happen. He gathered up all the hope that still resided in him and sent it along the bond he shared with Kari.

Before his strength completely disappeared Tk watched as Patamon entered the room. He and Devimon exchanged a few words then Patamon changed into his true self: Miragemon, a body morphing digimon. In his back was a silver gear.

* * *

Review! It's what fuels writing.


	4. Chapter 4: Reveals and Protection

Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are great.

Xanpluto

* * *

**Chapter 4: Reveals and Protection**

* * *

Kari was seated on a relatively flat rock a good ten feet away from anybody else. She couldn't fathom how Tk could have done what Patamon had said. Him destroy the digital world - it was ridiculous. This was Tk. The Tk who was always joyful and easygoing. The Tk that would climb a tree to save a kitten and not complain about his sappy hands afterward. It was the Tk that Kari loved - not that she'd told him that. It was the Tk who warned them not to come because they might get hurt.

Maybe Patamon had lied. Patamon normally wouldn't lie but he'd been acting really strange when they saw him. And his exit, it was like he was trying to escape them quickly. What if something was wrong with Patamon? What if it wasn't Patamon? The idea was crazy, but not as crazy as Tk destroying the digital world.

A surge of hope filtered through Kari. From her toes upward her body began to tingle, yet it wasn't painful. She tried to call out to her brother in mere surprise but her mouth wouldn't move. Abruptly, her world went black.

Slowly another appeared. From the angle of her vision she knew she was lying on the ground. She saw the floor just below her, yet she couldn't feel it. She moved her sight and saw a long muscular arm stretched awkwardly. It was then that she knew she was looking through Tk's eyes.

Patamon enter the room. He and Devimon exchanged a few words before Patamon morphed into a fat, red slug with two stubby wings prodding out of its back. It was a Miragemon.

Kari's world went black once more. Concern consumed her - Tk must have fainted.

The darkness lifted slightly and she heard the crying voice of Tai from above her. "Kari, wake up! Come on Kari, don't do this to me!"

Her eyes slid open revealing all eleven digidestined heads peering down on her. "IT WASN'T HIM!" They all startled back at her sudden outburst which gave Kari room to jump to her feet.

"Calm down and speak rationally." Ken warned her.

"That wasn't Patamon it was a Miragemon." Kari said breathlessly.

"How do you know that?" Tai questioned.

"Tk showed me so." Everyone's faces slacked in shock.

"But how?" Izzy finally asked.

"It was that whole bond thing, I saw it threw his eyes."

"But what if it was just Tk twisting your mind and trying to trick you." Sora stated.

"OH, COME ON! IT'S TK, GODDAMIT." Kari took a relaxing breath while the others recovered from shock once again - when had she ever sworn so adamantly? "Patamon was acting weird you have to have notice it. Plus I would _know_ if Tk was evil, and I know he's not. You can't honestly believe he could be, could you?" She looked at each digidestined landing on Matt last, "Could you?"

His eyes met her stare, "We all know Tk doesn't have a bad bone in his body, just because he seemingly died doesn't change that."

The others took a moment to think, but at last they seemed to accept it. Tk was and could only ever be good.

**

* * *

**

Tk woke up again in the same bed as before. His muscles ached but other than that he felt completely fine. He mentally thanked Kari. And much to his disbelief he thought he heard her say 'your welcome' back.

Unlike before, Tk was still dressed in his normal clothes. He sat up and tried to formulate his new plan. Unfortunately, his mind couldn't concentrate; it was then that his tummy gave a great roar. When had he last eaten? If he couldn't remember than it had obviously been a long time. He got out of bed and remembering from his previous visit all those years ago made his way to the kitchen. Once there he opened the fridge and grabbed an assortment of food. He didn't bother making anything but rather woofed it all down raw.

A soft chuckling was heard from the door frame; Tk looked and saw Devimon standing there. "What do you want?" Tk asked snidely.

"Nothing much, I was just thinking back to the last time you were here. Then the food had been an allusion."

Tk had forgotten that, "So is this an illusion, too?"

Devimon chuckled again, "No it's real this time. I wanted to make it real just for you."

Tk was hardly pleased. "It doesn't matter whether you kill me but I swear to you, you won't get my friends."

Devimon's smile turned to a frown and his eyes flashed. "Little King, I wouldn't be talking like that if I were you not when I can torture you right here and now."

"Like I said, it doesn't matter if I die."

Devimon gave the same chuckle, "But I could kill your digimon, too."

Tk stood up ready to pummel him to the ground; sadly, he had already disappeared from sight.

With his fists still clenched, Tk's mind raced. He had thought Patamon and the others had been safe on the continent of Server, but now—now it appeared as if Devimon had already gotten to them.

Muttering a few choice words, Tk sped off in any direction that he hoped might lead him to the digimon.

**

* * *

**

"It's higher than I remember." Mimi whined while standing at the base of the mountain.

"We had better start climbing now before it gets too dark." Joe offered.

"Tk's up there." Matt said with a pinch of sadness and his feet already moving.

Kari followed close behind. After a minutes of walking in silence she suddenly felt she couldn't hold it inside much longer, "Where do you think our digimon are?" The others heeded little reaction because they had been wondering the same thing.

"Maybe on Server." Sora said with a less than hopeful smile.

"Or they could be on the island looking for us." Izzy added.

No one wanted to mention another possibility, the one where their digimon were indeed captured or dead.

"Wherever they are I'm sure they're safe, Kari." Tai said with a pushed smile.

Kari forced a smile back but kept silent. She knew she'd feel safer if Gatomon was by her side, but on the other hand it might be even more dangerous for her to be here right now. Kari erased the thoughts from her head and continued walking. A moment later she could swear she heard Tk whisper, "They're here."

"Tk found our digimon." The digidestineds stopped and stared at Kari, she didn't notice at first and kept walking. After about ten feet she observed their absence and turned around. "What's the hold up?" Kari waved her hand in the air and faced forward to keep walking. She hadn't even taken one step when she felt it: a sharp pain all over her body. Its strength was beyond description, yet she knew she knew she wasn't experiencing its full wrath. Her body crumpled and hit the ground stirring up a poof of dust.

"KARI!" Tai was at her side in an instant. He watched helplessly as his sister's face squinted and wrinkled in pain. She clutched her chest with sweaty hands digging into the fabric as if it were in her way.

Through gasps of pain Kari forced out in a shaky voice, "He's hurting so much, Tai, he's in too much pain."

Tai could do no more but watch as his sister's face squint in agony. He held her hand and waited for it to pass.

To the relief of everyone, Kari seemed to recover within 10 minutes. Her overly concerned friends huddled around her and offered her a water bottle. After taking a gulp, 18 arms reached out for her and set her on her feet.

"Hey guys," the group looked around at Ken, "Matt isn't here."

"What?" Several exclaimed looking around furiously.

"That bastard ran off to get Tk by himself!" Tai cursed.

"But it's too dangerous, why would he do that?" Sora asked.

Tai had a look of strong regret on his face, "Because he's an older brother."

* * *

I _hope_ you enjoy.

Review, please.

Xanpluto


	5. Chapter 5: Doubt

**Chapter 5: Doubt

* * *

**

Tk hated himself. How could he think that the digimon were safe on Server? They were always around the digidestineds when they appeared. It was like some weird telepathy that told them where to go - this time shouldn't have been any different. If only he'd realized it earlier then maybe he could have searched the entire castle from towers to dungeons for the digimon and set them free.

Currently, Tk was running about. Opening doors and crashing into pillars. Where could they be? He went around a sharp corner, the sweat flinging off his face. It was then that he swore he saw a flash of gold on a wall. Curiously, he walked forward his head tweaked to one side. There is was again. He put his hand up to the wall, a grand tingling met his senses. He pressed harder and his hand slid through.

Continuing, he put the rest of his arm threw and was surprised to touch something spiky. He drew out his arm and looked at it intently. I pin prick of blood was flowing from his thumb. Eagerly, he walked into the wall.

His blue eyes glazed over with unshed tears. The happiness in his heart from seeing them was beyond words.

"TK!" They screamed.

"Guys." Tk dropped to his knees, tears flowing from his eyes. He whispered to Kari that he had found them, and then greeted each with a hug. The biggest hug he saved for Patamon, "I'm—so glad—that you're—all right."

Patamon's voice matched the sobbing of Tk's, "Tk—I missed—you so much."

"What a nice reunion."

The icy voice chilled his blood. The tears in his eyes froze. Slowly Tk got to his feet and turned around. "What do you want?"

"Well my Little King it seems like you've been wondering around where you shouldn't be. Sticking your nose in places in doesn't belong."

"What are you going to do about it?" Biomon yelled in a voice unfit for the digimon of love.

"You, little digimon, are no match for me so mind your manors. May I also remind you you can't digivolve."

"Patamon, you can." Gatomon whispered into his ear loud enough for Tk to hear as well.

Tk nodded.

PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO—

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

The screams were powerful and painful. Tk's body convulsed on the floor, moving in quick flinching motions. His screams were deadly, they pierced the digimon's ears whom looked on in shock while grasping their ears. Devimon laughed.

Patamon and the others tried to get close to Tk, but they were kicked, punched, and thrown away.

The pain didn't stop for ages, in fact, it appeared to be getting worse. Tk's voice was lost but his mouth gaped open with the unmistakable pain echoing in its noiselessness. His body continued in the same painful, jerky motions.

After what seemed like 5 hours, but was really 5 minutes, Devimon stopped the pain. Tk's body collapsed onto the floor, hardly moving except for the heavy motion of his chest. His eyes were blank and stared without focus.

Devimon walked forward and threw Tk's body over his own shoulder ruthlessly.

The digimon fired their attacks, but Devimon waved them of with a flick of the wrist. Relentlessly, they ran at him.

Boom!

With little ease and an exasperated smile from Devimon, he rammed them into the wall.

When at last the world stopped spinning and focus was regained, the digimon let our a gasp of regret: Devimon and Tk were gone.

**

* * *

**

Stealth and speed, that's what he had. Through miles of barren rocks and emptiness he walked. One might say it was pure determination that caused him to keep going despite the stabbing pain in his chest.

Matt hadn't thought things through, he still hadn't started thinking. He went off by himself knowing only he had to save his brother. He'd been blaming himself ever since Tk's apparent death. At the time, Matt had been neglecting Tk for his band. Tk must have felt abandoned; Tk had workaholic parents and a neglectful brother.

Mom was always busy with work, going this place and that place. She often got home after Tk had gone to bed, and left before he got home from school. Her love was strong, but her attention giving skills were lacking. Dad was no better. He was always at the TV station, even Matt whom lived with him saw him only in passing. Maybe this is why his parents broke up; they were married to their careers.

Tk must have been having some issues or problems - he was a teenager and that's what they did - but his personality made him never want to bother others. His troubles were his own, never to be burden upon anyone.

_Crap!_ Matt had thought. _I should have tried a little harder; I should have been there a little more._

Even since the tiniest of hope had formed that Tk might be alive, Matt had prayed he would have a chance to redo things. Take his brother out for lunch or maybe just be there when he needed to talk. For this is why Matt kept going. After losing Tk, he learned how to cherish every moment. He would run a thousand more miles until his body collapsed just so that he could have his 2nd chance.

**

* * *

**

Matt approached the very familiar castle. Once close enough, he ran his hand against the wall, it seemed real. He entered.

What met his eyes can be described as beautiful or horrific depending on the situation. For Matt it was both.

Beautiful: Tk sat, alive and healthy, on a throne.

Horrific: Tk sat on a throne with a wicked smile on his face.

Had Patamon been right and Kari wrong? Had Tk been the cause of all this destruction?

"Welcome to my castle, brother!" Tk's voice boomed with remnants of an elevated ego. "May I help you with something, or would you just like to look around." His arm made a sweeping motion revealing a wrist of elegant gold bracelets.

Matt rushed forward his hands held outward to greet his little brother. "Tk, I'm so glad to see you—"

"Stop!"

Matt stopped his ambush. He looked into the matching set of crystal blue eyes in question. "But why?"

Tk tapped his foot angrily on the ground. "You are not to approach me in such a wild fashion."

"But we're brothers—"

"Correction: we were brothers!" Tk placed his hand beneath his chin and raised it a few centimeters to look more smug.

"But Tk—"

"I said enough!"

Matt's watery eyes evaporated as his temper rose, "Tk this is no time to act like that, get down here now."

A devilish chuckle escaped Tk's pursed lips. A last when the laugh had ceased to echo he continued, "You are in no position to tell me what to do, for I am King!"

"Tk this is stupid, let's go home!"

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, FOR I AM KING!" Tk raised what appeared to be a staff similar to Wizerdwon's, but much more decorative. Out from its tip came a bolt of red light aimed directly for Matt's head.

Matt looked at its approach, his eyes wide in disbelief. How could his own brother do this to him.

THUD!

Matt flopped to the ground his head banging against the hard floor. His eyes barley registered the intense flash of light that erupted behind him. Then, in focus, came Tai's heavily panting body atop him.

**

* * *

**

"Tk?" Kari stood a step forward from everyone else; her voice was quiet and disbelieving. Tears rolled from her eyes like water from Niagara Falls, her dirtied pink shirt was completely dampened.

She collapsed onto her knees.

"Good evening, everybody."

Tai picked himself off of Matt and looked behind him at the 10 foot diameter of smoldering rock. "What is this about, Tk?"

"Hump," Tk's head went up in a rude gesture, "this is about the perfect Kingdom, my perfect Kingdom."

"But you're hurting others, it's not like you Tk." Sora's voice was strong and worried. They were beginning to doubt what Kari had told them.

"Don't pretend to know me!" Tk snapped back.

"But—"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME AT ALL. YOU ALL NEVER GAVE A DAMN ABOUT ME WHEN I WAS ALIVE, SO DON'T TRY TO DISPOSE OF YOUR GUILT NOW!"

"But Tk, we never meant—"

"STOP WITH THE PATHETIC LIES—"

"TK we love you." Matt was on his feet looking up into the twisted face of his brother.

Suddenly, a dark cloud slithered its way to Tk's side, "How touching, they love you Little King Takeru." The cloud formed into the looming figure of Devimon.

"Get away from him!" Matt shouted with obvious dread and anger.

The new digidestineds, while having never seen Devimon still recognized the pure darkness that radiated off of his body. Ken, most certainly, sensed what he feared most.

"But he wants me here. He's the one who sought me out."

"What?" The digidestineds, excluding the sobbing Kari, asked.

"It's true," Tk responded, "I went looking for Devimon. He could offer me something I was lacking. That something is attention."

"And now King Takeru has all the attention on him."

Matt's worst fears had come true. He was, in fact, responsible for his brother's death and thereby switch to darkness. "I'm sorry, Tk it's all my fault—"

"No it's not."

The voice was weak and quiet, yet it had the digidestineds chilled to the bone. They slowly turned around and met the voice whose figure lay in the shadowed doorway.

* * *

Thanks for reviews but I always appriciate a new one!

Xanpluto


	6. Chapter 6: Fall and Rise

**Chapter 6: Fall and Rise

* * *

**

His body was sore and ached in the most painful ways. Even opening his eyelids was barely manageable, yet he did it.

Looking around at his surroundings, he saw the same lavishly decorated bedroom. He wore the same pajamas as before: loose blue pants and a plain white T-shirt. His normal clothes lay in a folded pile, while his shoes lay at the foot of his bed.

He inched his weak body forward, forgetting about the clothes and toppling off the bed. Half crawling and half walking, he entered the hallway.

The digimon needed to be freed in order to save the others and possibly him if they had the strength remaining.

His current thought was rudely awakened by a rumble beneath him and a sobbing feeling in his heart.

_Oh, no Kari!_

He turned around and headed for the staircase barely in sight. As soon as he reached it he threw himself sprawling down the stairs. His thoughts weren't rational and he only thought of getting to Kari and the others as soon as possible. It didn't matter if he added more aches and pain to his present collection.

When finally the tumble steadied he continued on his crawling path to the entrance hall. He forced himself to his shaking knees and peered in through the door.

"But he wants me here. He's the one who sought me out."

"What?" The digidestineds, excluding the sobbing Kari, asked.

"It's true," a looming Tk responded, "I went looking for Devimon, for he could offer me something I was lacking. That something is attention."

"And now King Takeru has all the attention on him."

Matt's body seemed to drop and lose spirit. "I'm sorry, Tk it's all my fault—"

"No it's not." He didn't know where it came from, it just spilled out from his mouth. For the most part he didn't understand what was going on. But whatever it was, it wasn't Matt's fault. He watched as 13 heads turned in his direction. He stumbled forward, maintaining his footing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Devimon looked absolutely furious, he glared over at the newest Tk with a look of foal disgust. He quickly reached for the remote that would initiate the pain.

"Tk?" The tears had stopped and now Kari's voice was small and questioning. Devimon pushed down the button, sending Tk into continuous convulsions accompanied by the same scream of pain that words could do no justice. "TKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Kari ran forward, past the startled faces and straight into the flinging limbs. She was send backwards from a raw blow to her face.

Devimon stopped the pain and Tk remained motionlessly in an awkward position, his eyes blank. Kari crawled forward again, nestling the new Tk's head in her lap while slowly stroking his hair. A stream of blood ran down her chin from her swelling lip. She continuously repeated in a soft, cooing voice, "Tk."

The other digidestineds recovering from shock and attempted to make their way over to the pair. "WAIT, IT'S DANGEROUS!" They stopped in their tracks and looked back at Devimon. "He's an impostor."

"Why would you care if we're put in danger?" Tai snapped back.

"I wouldn't want you getting hurt, then Tk might be snapped back into goodness." The original Tk stared blackly at Devimon.

"Tk," Kari rocked the both of them forward and back. A face of worry plastered her face. Suddenly, she looked directly at the original Tk, her voice strong, "reveal yourself Miragemon!"

He double blinked and slowing his disguise melted away. A rough laughter erupted from his voice.

Devimon was displeased. "YOU LITTLE POMPOUS ASS, YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO REVEAL YOURSELF!"

Miragemon ignored him and charged for Kari.

Time slowed.

Every movement became elongated. Miragemon inched forward his teeth snarled, while the flustered digidestineds muscles flexed and they tried to defy time. But they were too far away. Kari was left exposed and open.

The Miragemon held out its long, yellow claws and brushed her face lightly.

A vibrant golden flash erupted in the room.

Time speed up.

After the sudden burst of intense light all eyes were temporarily blinded. As life returned to them one image met their eyes. It was Tk.

He had spurted from his position in Kari's lap and now stood firmly blocking her from the attack. A golden light radiated off of his body, its glow never ceasing in intensity. In his hand he held a single nail.

It was then that all noticed the lack of Miragemon. Only one person knew what had just happened and he would never tell. That same person had a haunting look in their eyes.

Devimon was shaken, but he was also the first to get over it, "Very well King Takeru, you've shown some impressive powers. Maybe I won't kill you now, but I will indefinitely torture you." He reached for the controls to Tk's pain.

The golden light disappeared and Tk collapsed onto his knees. His body began to convulse, but he resisted it. After a moment he managed to lessen the seizing, though he was still twitching and turning, he managed to get to his feet.

It was then they he did something so incredibly shocking and disturbing that it was hard to know whether he himself realized what was happening or the dangers that would follow.

Tk clenched his heart and ripped threw layers of skin with his bare nails. Blood flowed freely, coating Kari in a thick layer. And with his rapid twitching the blood came in spurts.

If the digidestineds had recovered from earlier shock, it did no good. For they were sent back into that hallow and breath taking state of being once again. The blood was everywhere, yet Tk kept ripping.

It was harder than he imagined. His sudden movement threw off his aim and he often was spilling more blood as an effect. At last he found it. He clenched onto something hard and smooth; he yanked. Along with another spurt of blood came a black and circular stone. This was the cause of his pain.

**

* * *

**

Devimon was getting more and more worried by the instant. Tk's resistance to the pain was growing. Then it happened. He ripped it out.

He held it up in his hand and then threw it to the ground.

It was hard to tell whether Devimon was more scared or angry. Which ever it may be they were both easy to identify by his furrowed brow.

This boy, who had most defiantly lost more blood than healthy, was calmly walking up towards him. He got within a foot's distance and then reached into Devimon's pocket. He took out his green D3 and pointed in at the wall behind him. A beam of light shot through it.

Devimon quickly came back to his wits. _Crap!_

He reached out and hit the digivice out of Tk's hand. The boy fell over, his deed already done.

**

* * *

**

Tk did the most remarkable and scary of things. He actually walked up to Devimon and reached into his pocket. His digivice let out a green light that Devimon quickly stopped. Tk crashed to the ground.

The horror spread threw Kari's heart. His body was still; he might not be breathing. To attempt a stunt like that after shedding so much blood was horrific. Kari got up and ran towards his crippled form. Devimon stood in her way.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Her plea was hysterical and her body flung forward.

Devimon was not going to move, his only chance to survive now was for the King to die. For Tk had just freed the Digimon with his D3; they would be coming any moment. But if Hope died, then they would lose power and not be able to destroy him.

The boy must die, and quickly!

He grabbed the slimy and frantic girl, keeping her from her path. Tai ran forward quickly followed by the others, "LET GO OF MY SISTER!"

A gigantic something crashed into the side of Devimon's head. He stumbled forward, and noticed the digidestineds were still far away. _Double Crap!_ They were here.


	7. Chapter 7: Sacrifice

The Ultimate level digimon burst threw the wall cascading a storm of rubble upon Devimon.

"Metalgreymon! Get him away from Kari!"

"GIGA BLASTER!"

The fish shaped claws thrashed the air, but Devimon was too quick for them. He vanished from sight and reappeared behind Metalgreymon.

"Death Claw!"

Metalgreymon let out a roar of pain. Devimon was stronger by at least 10 full. Metalgreymon began to glow and transformed back into Agumon, but at least he had gotten Devimon away from Kari.

"Wargarurumon get him!"

"You too, ExVeemon!"

Wargarurumon and ExVeemon attacked from opposite sides, but to no avail. Soon they too were back in their rookie forms.

The other digimon prepared to attack, except Angewoman and MagnaAngemon who were knelled over the bleeding Tk and frantic Kari.

"He doesn't look to good." The usually wise voice of Angewoman cracked unlike anything they'd heard from her before.

Kari just cried while hugging Tk's head.

"We need to get him out of here, before he does die." MangaAngemon's sorrow was overriding in his voice. "Kari, please let go so that I may fly him away."

MangaAngemon pulled Tk out of Kari's embrace and held him gently in his arms. Just as MangaAngemon was about to fly away a faint sensation met her heart. "WAIT!"

MangaAngemon looked around, "Kari I really must get him somewhere safe."

"He doesn't want to go." Kari was sobbing even harder, "he doesn't care if he dies as long as we are safe and Devimon is gone."

"But Kari—"

"He knows that this world can be peaceful so long as we don't lose hope…"

With these final words a pink light radiated off of Kari, it spread threw the entire room attracting the attention of all the presently rookie digimon and their digidestineds. Devimon sneered at the light.

"…he will never give up, even if it means his death because he knows that as long as others believe in him it was all worth it…"

An illuminating green light was emitted from the bundle in MangaAngemon's arms. The light lifted Tk into the air and set him standing upright. The wounds quickly healed and all the blood disappeared from the room leaving both Tk and Kari in the pure radiance of light.

Tk's eyes burst open:

"…Darkness will never win the battle because it does not understand the purpose of life."

Tk finished the running comment and left tears of happiness in all the digimon and digidestineds eyes.

"DARKNESS WILL WIN, YOU'LL SEE!"

"Devimon be gone." Tk flicked his wrist and strings of green light wrapped Devimon in a tight cocoon. The cocoon contracted slightly, but Devimon could be seen slashing through layers.

Kari began floating up into the air like Tk, and followed his example and lifted up her hand. Strings of pink light escaped from within her.

The cocoon contracted.

Devimon let out an eerie cry.

The cocoon shrunk into a small golf ball size and then exploded in a radiance of fireworks.

Tk and Kari were slowly lowered to the ground, as soon as they were planted the light diminished. The room was unnaturally dark.

Kari darted over to Tk, whose face showed remorse. Her impact was so strong they were both knocked to the ground Kari lying on top of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest. The last tear remaining in her eyes rolled down her cheek. This tear was of happiness.

"Hey Kari," She lifted up her head and to stare up at him, "Thank you, thank you for never giving up on me or believing I was evil." The other digidestineds looked away in shame.

"Tk, I could never believe such lies, I love you." Kari raised her head until their lips met. After the sudden shock of her warm lips upon his, he kissed her back in a passionate reply.

They broke apart.

"I lo—" Before Tk could finish his reply the excitement of the entire day caught up with him and his head rolled to the side.

"JOE!" Kari jumped off of Tk and Joe rushed over.

After checking all his vitals he announced, "As far as I can tell he's only fatigued, but we should get him checked out."

Tai walked up and put a loving hand around his sister's shoulders, "I guess that kiss was pretty exhausting." Kari's face turned a bright shade of scarlet.

"I guess we'd better take TA home now." Davis replied with sincerity in his voice.

MangaAngemon made a move to pick Tk up off of the ground.

"Wait, I'll do it." Matt went to his brother and picked him up piggy back style.

MagnaAngemon gave a wee smile and then he and Angewomon dedigivolved.

"Let's go home, I could use a good nap." They all smiled and nodded their heads at Gatomon.

"You always want a nap." Kari joked.

"What can I say, I'm a cat."

**

* * *

**

The digidestineds walked out of the gloomy castle and were surprised to see a green horizon. Trees were everywhere, they brightened the entire place. A small creak twinkled in the far off distance. And signs of life were everywhere.

"It's so beautiful." Yolie exclaimed.

"It sure is" Ken agreed while taking his hand in hers.

"Guys, I've found a way to get home," Izzy said while ferociously typing on his laptop.

"Will we be able to come?" Tentomon asked.

"I don't see why not." The digimon erupted in cheer, "Everybody hang on tightttttttttttt!"

The same whirlwind of color surrounded the digidestineds. After swirling through a tunnel of data and numbers they were back in the real world.

Everybody, human and digimon alike, was piled on top of each other in a huge mess; everyone except Matt. He stood tall and strong supporting Tk. His eyes widened. Tk looked twice as pale as he had in the digital world. Matt's eyes glanced over the rest of his body. Where his shirt was slightly pulled up he could make out his protruding ribs. He was far skinnier than he had appeared in the digital world. It looked as if he hadn't eaten in weeks.

Matt speed off before the others had even untangled themselves. He was making his way to the hospital.

* * *

That was more or less a happy ending, right? If you're dissatisfied then read on.

Review

Xanpluto


	8. Chapter 8: Special Report

**Chapter 8**

**"Special Report,**

**Takeru Takaishi was emitted to the hospital today. He was suspected of being the victim of a hit-and-run car accident 3 weeks ago and was reported as dead. His brother, rock idol Matt Ishida, who admitted him claims to know nothing of what happened and claims he too thought his brother was dead and finds this a complete miracle. According to his story he found Takeru outside his apartment door this morning, and quickly rushed him to the hospital. Takeru was unconscious, pale, and malnutritious. We are still waiting until he awakes to find out the true details of this amazing story: believed dead for 3 weeks and found alive this morning. Tthis is truly an outstanding mystery."**


	9. Chapter 9: Healed

Chapter 9: Healed

* * *

He felt warm and comfortable. His head felt a little dazed, but none the less, he was content. His mind saw the pink world of his eyelids and knew it must be daytime. Slowly, he slid his eyelids upward. Intense bright light made him close his eyes in pain. After a minute or two he tried again. This time he let the contents of the room filter in. He was lying on his side looking at the door. His whole family was there. His mom and dad sat in two chairs by the door while Matt and Gabumon were placed in a chair beside his bed. Patamon and Gatomon were cuddled in a corner together.

_Wait! Gatomon's here, that means…_

Tk heard a groan from behind him. He tuned his head around and was met by Kari's sweet face.

Kari was lying next to him in the bed. She was a sleeping angel.

He turned his body so that he could stare at her. But the movement made her eyes slide open.

"Tk?" Her voice was groggy and questioning. Suddenly she realized what was happening and repeated in a much more excited voice, "Tk!" She wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Kari, what's going on?"

Kari backed off on her hug and looked at Tk with a worried face. "Tk, you remember being in the digital world, don't you?"

"Yeah, but last I remember I was bleeding and Devimon was going to hurt you."

"Oh Tk." Kari's heart dropped, did he not remember their kiss, or her proclamation of love. Ignoring her own feelings she reached out and gave him another hug, this time holding it while she talked, "The digimon burst in, but they couldn't destroy him and dedigivolved back into rookie. Then you healed yourself and destroyed Devimon. You've been in the hospital for 2 days, and the press is having a field day." Kari let go of the hug and watched Tk's reaction. He had none.

Tk lay there is his own thoughts, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Tk are you alright?"

"I don't remember any of that, but I remember you and I…" Kari's heart fluttered, maybe he did remember. "…I get this strange feeling that something happened between us—"

Kari impulsively leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips, it only lasted a few seconds but it was sweet and sincere. "Was that it?"

Tk still looked shocked, "Kari I…I"

"Wait Tk, I have something to tell you. When I heard you were dead I realized how much I cared for you. Now that I have this second chance, I'm not going to waste it. I love you, Tk."

Tk's eyes widened in excitement, "I love you, Kari."

Hearing the words she had been dying to hear for eons, Kari leaned in and, again, kissed Tk. This time Tk's shock was non-existent and instead he kissed her back with intensity. Even when air was scarce, they kept at it. For their bottled emotions for the last few years had finally been uncorked and were relentlessly pushing out.

* * *

_Thanks,_

_Everyone has been so great in reviewing. You're all the best. And for clarification, yes this is the last chapter. I thought about writing another one but decided not to. I don't really know what else to write. If you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them.  
_

_Thanks for Reading and Reviewing_

_Xanpluto_


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note

I was reading someone else's favorite stories list and read a description of one that seemed interesting, then I looked at its title. Low and beyond, I had written this story. Who knew that 3 years could jumble my memory so much (though it was a very exhausting 3 years).

I decided to edit the chapters to clarify some points and fix general grammar. I hope you enjoy.

Xanpluto

And yes, I did make a new chapter to get my story listed more recently on the Digimon fanfic list.


End file.
